Only lovers left
by GrangerMalfoyNess
Summary: SMUT AND SMUT MATURE MATURE (enjoy Dramione in action) Drac/Hermione. Hogwarts-setting (head-commonroom)


**Hey all you awesome people - i wanted to write smut, so I did. BAM. Smut smut sm,ut, nd no real plot - oneshot all the way. Enjoy!**

::::::::

Hermione gasped as she entered the commonroom for heads in Hogwarts - it was messed up to a degree even she couldn't fix. She groaned as she stared at th endless piles of paper and books, leaning dangerously to the left, as if it was going to fall. She massaged her temple and closed her eyes. Goddamnit.

She heard the shower running, and her lips pursed in a very McGonnagall way, and she stomped towards teh big, wooden door and pouneded it hard with her fist.

"Malfoy! Get. Out. Here." She yelled trough the door, but she only got a loud hiss as the water ran at a higher pace back at her. She growled.

"Malfoy!" No answer. She sighed disgruntled and closed her eyes again. it had already been a long day, and the last thing she wanted to deal with was an obnoxious Draco Malfoy and his annoing, messy habbits.

"MALFOY!" She pounded the door several times, but only got a light chuckle back - and she lost it. She opened the unlocked door (another one of his annoying habbits - he never, ever locked any doors) and rushed into the steamy room.

she coughed lightly at the steam entering her lungs, but recomposed herself.

"Malfoy, all of your stuff is messign up the entire place, and you need to get out and fix it now!" She yelled, maybe a bit too loud for the small room, but honestly not really caring about damaging his hearing.

"Oi, Granger! I'm in the middle of a shower." Malfoy poked his head around the shower-curtain, his blond hair clinging to his neck and forehead - he raised a perfect eyebrow towards her. She sneered.  
"What?" He looked closely at her, noticing how the steam made her already tight, white shirt cling closer to her body, hugging it like a new set of skin.

"Malfoy..." She started, but he raised his hand at her, making her shut up.

"Relax, i'll fix it later. Leave me to my shower, will you?" He said to her, smirking in her direction. She groaned and moved closer to him.

"DRACO MAFLOY, I WILL NOT STAND FOR-" She didn't finish, as her foot slipped on a piece of his clothes (she regonized something shiny and green) and fell directly into the showercurtain, ripping it down from its hinges. She spruttered and looked up - and saw how her angle didn't exactly made him look unattractive.

"Granger..?" Draco asked timidly, afriad that she might actually be hurt, but got a sneer back.  
"great, just great, i'm soaked, you're naked.. Wait.. No, no no, you're naked, oh no..." Draco looked down at himself and shrugged his shoulders - of course he was naked, he was taking a shower, wasn't he? Then he looked at Granger, who had gotten back on her feet; her brown hair hung down to her waist, getting more soaked by the minute - her black skirt clung to her legs, making him a bit more attentive to her body, and as his eyes travelled up, so did another part of him; her white shirt had become seethrough, and she weren't wearing a bra. her nipples stood out, begging for attention from him and he leaned forward until he heard a small coguh.

"Malfoy... Uhm.." She looked downwards, and he smirked - either the steam or he had made her blush, which didn't make him want her less. He looked at her and she looked back. In the spur of the moment, he decided to kiis her - and he did.

their lips met, and they both melted inwards to each other - his lips molded themselves around hers, and the tip of his toung came out, begging her mouth for entrance. she refused, so he bit her bottom lip gently, making her gasp in surprise and snaked his way into her. She sighed and threw her arms around his water-slick neck, scratching him where her nails could reach. he moaned into her mouth, but two seconds later, she broke the kiss.

"No, wait, what is happening?! We can't..." he shushed her.  
"I want to, you want to and nothing is stoåpping us." He glanced down at her body - her chest were heaving with heavy breaths, making the botttom on her white shirt almost pop. He growled and kissed her again.

Hermione's arms found their way back to his neck, but started adventuring down - first his back, the his sides, then his stomach, and finally, hit a light trail of blonde hair leading down. She smirked against his lips, and he groaned as she teased him. He removed his hands from her hair, moving down to her shirt, ripping it apart to gain easier access, and then smiled when she moaned against him.

"Counter." He murmured against her lips, and she nodded feverently. he lifted her, moving to the counter where the sinky was, placing her harshly down on the top.  
"You are not going to remember your own name after i'm done." he growled and lifted her wet skirt up. He kissed her neck, her collarbone (making her moan loudly) and gave attention to her breats. he kissed the left one, while his one hand fondled the other gently - his lips surrounded her nipple and made her mewl. he smiled and bit down lightly, making her twist under him. He gave her other nipple the same attention, and started to make his way down - first the top of her stomach, then her navel, the her pubic-bone, and he could smell her arousal through the damp curls resting over her pussy.

Hermione gasped as she felt the tip of his toung lick her gently - as a cat tasting milk for the first time, she absentmindedly thought - and gripped the counter hard under her fingers as he groaned and licked harder. He made deep, long strokes with the tip of his tounge as his fingers made their way from her breasts to her inner thighs and finally, a finger entered her. She bucked under him, making him smile against her, and he curled his finger in her, making her moan louder than ever.

She tasted so good, he could hardly stop himself. He licked, deeply and long, at her clit as another finger entered her. making her buckle under him even more. He could feel her pulsating around his fingers, and knew she was close - he moved faster, tounge and finger move in sync, and suddenly she screamed, gripping his hair and pushing herself upwards to his face - he could feel ehr cleching around him, and he groaned against her; she murmured something, but he couldn't understand.

"Draco. I need you. Now." She said a bit louder and he smirked at her. She smirked back and pressed herself against his naked skin, gripping his head firmly.  
"Now." He growled as she demanded him to do it, but he followed orders and pushed himself into her - almost cumming at the same time. She was so _tight._ She mewled and moved against him, trying to creating friction, but she was placed wrong and couldn't do much. Draco smirked at her.  
"Not so fast." He pounded into her once, hard, and she screamed - he held still.  
"Say the magic word, Hermione." He whispered hoarsely into her ear. She shuddered with lust.  
"Please.." She whispered back, and he groaned as she did so - he pushed into her, letting his entire member slide deeply into her. She mewled loudly and he panted, moving slowly in her.  
"Faster. Please." She begged him,a dn he lifted her with a moan, turning her around so her upperbody rested on the counter and her butt stuck out towards him, and slid into her again.

They rocked back and forth for a while, in perfect syncronazation, when she started pushing back on him, moaning louder each time. He gripped her hips harshly, pounding himself hard into her, making her scream and himself moan. He pounded her, the sound of skin against skin filled the bathroom along with moans and groans, and she started to twist her lowerbody in weird ways, making him understand her discomfort.

"Ride me." He moaned as he slipped out of her and layed down on the cold tiles. She nodded and stared at his body.  
He was perfect.  
"NOW!" He growled and she smirked. She sat down on her knees next to him and tried to tease him - but he was faster and stronger, and quickly got a hold of her, lifting her onto him again. The both yelped as he slid into her again, and Hermioen started to move fast, bouncing up and down, grinding him whenever she hit his stomach. He could feel her pulsing around him, and knew she was close - he grabbed her arms and forced her to half lay and half sit on top of him, and she obeyed.  
He pounded as hard as he could and as fast as he could into her - he could feel her tightening around him and liqiud runnign down his dick, and suddenly she screamed his name, maiking him spurt himself into her - he could feel himself pulsing in her, with her and the last load came from him along with a contempt sigh from them both.

"I should fall into your shower more often." She whispered to him as they held each other close.


End file.
